Harsh Realities
by Cute51
Summary: Lisanna is back from the gang's crazy Eldolas trip. When Lucy is wakes up in a forest and is unwelcomed to the guild, she fends for herself. Only to be bit by a poisonous snake and being saved by another guild, Aqua Fatalities. After joining, three months later, both guilds are asked to work together to defeat a dark guild, Black Art Stars. T for mild language (staying safe)
**Cute51 - I'm terribly sorry about "Only You". I don't know who this hacker is, but if signs of him/her appear to you, tell me so you and I can report them. Thx! Now enjoy the story! Also, equal signs (=) represent Lucy telling from 2nd person POV. Bold is time zones and places or switching narration. Titles and my comments too. Italics are thoughts or memories. Underlines are writing.**

 **I do not own Fairy** **Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Lisanna's Return ~ The Old Days**

=Lisanna was back. And I thought we could become really good friends. But that all changed. She played the trick that changed it all.=

 **Third Person POV:**

 **FairyTail Guild Hall ~ 8:00pm**

Lisanna was back after the gang's wild Eldolas trip. Everybody was thrilled and excited. Even those who were just introduced to her.

Wendy, being a young girl, had gotten along with her fine. Gajeel didn't really care and after just saying his name, he and Lily went on a week-long job. Juvia didn't mind. She just wanted to know if she was all good and had no feeings for Gray. And Lucy. Despite knowing little bout' her, since first time thoroghly meeting, she wanted to become good friends with the girl.

A celebration party was thrown for Lisanna's return and the guild was lively as it used to be. Everybody was drinking, laughing, and chatting.

Team Natsu were sitting at a booth, having a normal chat. But was Lucy the only one to realize that Natsu has been acting strange ever since Lisanna returned? He seemed sort-of in a trance whenever she was around. And when she talked to him, he acted as if she's the only person in the world. As the team was watching Nastu and Gray get lectured by Erza, Lisanna approached the table.

"Hi!"  
"Hey Lis."  
"Sup' Lisanna?"  
"Howdya Do?"  
"Good to see you!"  
"Hi Lisanna."  
"So what did Nastu and Gray do this time?"  
All Lucy, Happy, and Wendy did was point to a crushed up piece of Strawberry Cake on the ground with footsteps all over it. Frosting was also on Gray and Natsu's fingertips. Erza had a dark aura around her as Lisanna giggled.

"So Lisanna, can you tell us more about the Eldolas FairyTail guild?" Nastu said bluntly. He stared at her deeply.

"Sure!..."

It took about an hour to get through half of the FairyTail Eldolas guild. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Happy took note of this. Lucy just coulndn't get her thoughts straight because of an unpleasent Natsu, who was devoting all his time into Lisanna. Whom was innocently informing us. Midway, Lisanna had to go back to the bar to help her Elder-sis Mira serve. Then out of the blue, Nastu had gotten up, slipped out of the both, and stepped outside. This concerned not only Lucy, but team Natsu too. The rest of the guild was too busy celebrating to notice. Out of curiousity, I followed him.

I saw him sitting on the steps looking and the shimmering lake that had stretched across Mangolia. The streets were empty and everything was peaceful.  
"Natsu?"  
Lucy's voice starttled Nastu and snapped him back into attention.  
"Luce?"  
"Are you okay? You seem... distracted."  
After a long pause, Nastu said "I'm sorry. Just seeing Lisanna gives me nostalgic feelings. Reminds me of the old days."

Nastu twitched a little. Although what he said is true, seeing an old friend can be nostalgic, but Lucy couldn't help but feel that something else was up. But she surprisingly brushed it off as it was nothing.

"Mmm. Say, i'm gonna be heading home now. Take care." The celestial mage started walking and shook off the dragon slayer. He gave her one of his signature smiles and headed back inside. The team questioned him about what happened outside but he simply said "Lucy was leaving and she bumped into me. It escalated fast."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV:**

As I slipped underneath the covers with my pajamas on (A white tank top and red, fuzzy pants), I couldn't help but think about Nastu _._  
 _He_ literally was, like hypnotized the entire night. Especially when around Lisanna. Only Lucy was able to get Nastu's attention while everyone else struggled. Erza's only way was to use force, which worked sometimes.

Could Natsu feel love for Lisanna? Yet again, they left off as friends and I was the only one who got his focus. Is that a clue?!

 _Geez._ I thought. _Why am I thinking about him? Of all people._

I pulled out a white binder with colorful acrostic designs on it. Inside had all my photos with the guild. I scrolled through some sections and then came across a few sections with photos of me and Nastu, just us. I squeezed the page as by looking at each picture, memories on-top of memories. The old days.

I then scrolled to an empty slot. I grabbed my pile of photos from the night and put them all in. The last picture was the only picture I took with Lisanna. She was the busiest of the night. I hesitaed to put it in, I don't know why, but it eventually got in. I looked at it. Unsure of what to feel.

I tossed the binder on the ground lazily and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Cute51 - Enjoy! Rushed, yes but overall, it's how you look at things. Leave some lovely reviews! And can you guys help me out with some character ideas? Names mostly. I'll be sure to give you credit! Thx.**


End file.
